


Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Baby [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Underage Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 13:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16662189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony decides to let his son Peter know who he belongs to.





	Baby Boy

Tony can’t help but think, for the 1000th time since his wife walked out on him six months ago, that he’s going to hell. But watching his absolutely gorgeous teenage son walking through the door, he admits to himself that he would go gladly, just for a taste of his baby boy. He knows that groaning his son’s name into his ex-wife’s ear while cumming inside her is probably the most morally bankrupt thing he’s ever done, but now that it means he can have Peter all to himself, he can’t bring himself to regret it. He knows he shouldn’t feel it, this burning lust that courses through his veins every time he looks at Peter, but as his son walks down the hallway in Tony’s old MIT sweater, with his shorts just barely visible underneath, pale legs going on for miles and those pouty pink lips stretched out into a radiant smile, he tries not to hate himself too much, knowing stronger men than him would cave when faced with the perfection that is Peter Parker-Stark.

“Hey Daddy!” Peter exclaims as he walks through the door into the living room, and Tony is forced to physically restrain himself from assaulting his son after hearing the endearment fall from his lips. Peter took to calling him that after his mother left (they never told him why they got divorced, and fervently Tony hopes it never comes up). He never had the heart to say anything at first, figured it made the kid feel closer to him, and he just wants to make Peter happy, but god damn it’s a test to his self-control each and every single fucking time.

“Hey sweetheart, how was school? Break any hearts today?” Tony recovers quickly, asking with a wink. He can’t help but notice how Peter flushes a rosy pink, like he does every other time his father calls him sweetheart, or baby, or any other pet name he can come up with. He knows he shouldn’t take such sick satisfaction from it, but part of him wonders if that blush is because his son feels for him what he feels for the boy. Which inevitably leads to thoughts about ways that he can make Peter blush in other places and yeah, that’s not something Tony should be thinking about right now.

“It was okay. We had a substitute physics teacher today, he was kinda creepy, kept eyeing my legs the entire class. He asked me to stay after then, because he said had some questions for me, but he just wanted to play footsie with me for like five minutes before he tried to get me to rub his dick. I just made up an excuse and ran out.” Peter casually delivers the statement while digging through the fridge for some food, almost failing to catch the sheer anger painted across Tony’s face at the thought that someone would try to lay their dirty hands on something that’s his. He’d prefer to find out where that teacher lives and beat him so hard he forgets his own name, but he settles for throwing the object closest to him into the wall, which unfortunately happens to be a glass bowl. It shatters to the floor, and Peter jumps, startled. His son seems surprised at first, not really knowing how to react, before deciding reassurance is the best course of action. “Don’t worry Daddy, I didn’t actually touch his dick. Like I said, I left before he could make me.”

“I heard you. Still doesn’t change the fact that I want to rip the pervert’s throat out for even thinking about you that way.” Tony practically growls. He should probably clean up the mess, and he half expects Peter to start backing out of the kitchen scared, but he can’t bring himself to tear his eyes away from the boy, and it doesn’t seem like he’s running anywhere. If anything, Peter looks intrigued, and he inches his way forward until he can hop onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. He spreads his legs slightly and gestures for his daddy to come stand between them, hoping he’s reading the situation correctly. He doesn’t want to be tossed out behind his mother. And despite every cell is his genius brain telling him how bad of an idea this is, something about the look in his baby’s eyes, a heady mix of awe and adoration has Tony walking forward, slotting himself between Peter’s open knees.

Peter wraps his arms around his dad, resting his head on the warm and solid expanse of the chest in front of him. He feels his father’s arms wrap around him a few seconds later, pulling him closer into that chest. He should feel crushed, suffocated even, but all he feels is warmth and love, safe and secure. “I’m alright, Daddy. Always will be, ‘s long as I have you. Big, strong daddy, always protects me.” Peter mumbles, unwilling to pull away to speak the words. Tony shakily exhales into Peter’s hair, inhaling the smell of strawberry and flowers and something so inherently Peter it instantly soothes his rage. In place of that rage, though, he begins to feel something that almost makes him wish he could bring back his anger. He becomes aware of just how close he is to his son, and he feels himself rapidly growing hard in places he shouldn’t be.

“I know baby boy. Always gonna keep you safe, never gonna leave you.” Tony tells him, trying to distract himself from his suddenly throbbing dick. He doesn’t miss the way Peter’s breath hitches at the pet name, body trembling as he exhales, and he feels his control slipping away further beyond his reach. Then Peter starts to pull away and he panics. Maybe the endearment was too much, maybe the boy feels the hardness pressing into his hip and is about to tell him how disgusting he is before walking out after his mother. But before he reaches a full blown panic attack, he realizes Peter hasn’t pulled away completely, only enough for him to wrap his arms around Tony’s neck and pull him down so that their foreheads are touching.

“You mean that Daddy? ‘M I really always gonna be your baby boy?” Peter asks, practically caressing his father’s lips with the question. Tony falters, he doesn’t know where this is coming from, can hardly dare to hope this is going where he thinks it is.

“Course, Pete. Doesn’t matter how old you get, you’ll always be my baby.” Tony answers in a whisper, afriad to shatter the tenuous intimacy of the moment. He plays a hunch anyway, adding “I’m gonna keep you forever, my sweet little boy.” He hadn’t really thought about the kind of reaction he was expecting, what impact he thought his words would have, but no amount of thinking could’ve prepared him for what actually happens. His fifteen year old son whimpers, throwing his head back and canting his hips forward, bringing Tony to the shattering realization that Peter is hard. His baby boy boy is hard for him, and the shreds of his self-control that he was so desperately clinging to vanish to the furthest recesses of his mind. He wraps one arm around Peter’s waist, roughly pulling his hips forward to grind into him, and his other hand goes up to grip the boy by the neck, so he can hold him in place as he devours him.

It isn’t until he feels the first brushes of the lips he’s been fantasizing about ever since his son turned fourteen that Tony starts to think maybe Peter’s never done anything like this before. His kisses are sloppy, too much teeth and tongue and holy fuck, the idea of being his baby boy’s first shouldn’t be as hot as it is, shouldn’t make him impossibly harder. He pulls back slightly, needing to know before they go any further. Peter whines, and tries to chase after his daddy’s lips, but Tony holds him in place, moving to rub his hands along Peter’s hard on.

“Daddyyy!” Peter pants, “C’mon, come back, wanna taste your mouth, want you to fuck my mouth with your tongue like you would with your cock.”

Tony stares at him, wide eyed and definitely, impossibly more turned on. “I thought maybe this was your first kiss baby, but seems to me like you might have gone all the way. That true baby? Lost your virginity already, like a slutty little boy?” he asks. He pushes down harder on the boy’s crotch, rubbing at the head more insistently. He can feel patches of wetness under his palm and the fact that the boy is dripping when he hasn’t even gotten his shorts off makes his own dick pulse with need.

Peter, looking more innocent than anyone in his place has any right to look, blushes, and looks up at Tony from under half-lidded eyes. “No daddy, never — never anyone else, j-just you. MJ taught me what to say.”

“Yeah, baby? Did you think we’d be here one day, you with your legs spread like a whore on our kitchen counter, me jerking you off over your clothes? Did you tell your friends about your dirty little fantasies?” Tony bends down to growl in Peter’s ear, finally taking mercy, unbuttoning and pulling his son’s shorts and underwear off in one go. He aches to take the revealed length into his mouth, flushed a pretty pink with wetness beading at the tip, but he refrains. “I asked you a question sweetheart. Answer me.”

“No daddy, this is better, could never have imagined something like this. I just wanted to make it good for you, be a good boy for you.” Peter wails, fruitlessly thrusting his hips into the air, desperate for friction and finding none.

At this Tony roughly drags his hand into Peter’s hair, wrenching their mouths together. “Want me to make you come like this? Right here in the middle of the kicthen your mom use to cook in, with my lips wrapped around your pretty little cock? That what you want baby?”

Peter keens high in his throat, unable to answer for a few seconds, simply panting against Tony’s mouth. He manages to order his thoughts into a somewhat coherent sentence a couple seconds later. “Daddy, uhm, actually… I mean - is it okay if…?” he trails off, unable to finish his sentence.

“Is what okay, babe? C’mon, don’t get shy on me now.” Tony winks, rubbing circles into the nape of Peter’s neck and grinding his hips upward, hoping to make the boy comfortable enough to say what he wants.

Emboldened by his daddy’s actions, Peter asks “Well, actually, is it okay if you f-fuck me? I wanna cum with your huge cock up my ass, filling me up.”

Tony’s gone. He’s so fucking gone for his son it’s unfuckingbelievable. “Oh, sweetheart. What am I gonna do with you? You can’t say shit like that, you’ll give your old man a heart attack. Of course it’s more than fucking okay. Not here though. Wanna take my time, worship this gorgeous body of yours.” He wraps Peter’s legs around his waist before gripping his ass to lead them up the stairs to his room, unable to tear his mouth from his son’s for a second.

Peter blushes and giggles into the kiss. “You’re not an old man. You’re only 45, and a super hot and extremely sexy 45-year-old at that. And even if you were old, I’d still be begging you to fuck me.” The reminder of the thirty year age gap shouldn’t be as big a turn on for the two of them as it is, but with everything else happening between them, it seems like a minor detail.

He finally makes it to his room in the farthest corner of this godforsaken house, who the fuck designed it so big. (In his defense he didn’t really factor in that he’d need easy access to a bed to fuck his son into when he’d made the plans but he’s fucking regretting it now) He tosses Peter on the bed, who bounces with an adorable giggle, trailing off when he sees the hunger in his daddy’s eyes. “Take that shirt off for me, baby boy.” And when he says it like that Peter would never be able to say no, even if he wanted to (which he doesn’t). He slowly pulls it off, wanting to tease his daddy a little, but not wanting to push too far either. Tony makes a sound deep from within his throat, pouncing on the boy as soon as he’s naked, rubbing his clothed cock lazily against the boy’s exposed one.

“So gorgeous for me, my pretty baby boy. How the fuck did I get so lucky, got myself such a perfect son like you.” Tony pulls back to look Peter in the eye, hoping the boy catches the sincerity in his words when he says “God, kid, you’re all I ever want, everything I could possibly need. Such a perfect baby I raised.” Peter wails, pushing up into his daddy’s hips, certain he could come from the flithy words falling from those sinful lips alone. But Tony remembers what his boy asked for, and he’s going to make sure he makes Peter’s first time everything he wants, ruining him for anyone else.

“Grab the lube from the dresser baby, top drawer. No, don’t grab a condom, didn’t you want me to fill you up? I’m gonna raw that pretty little ass and have you dripping with my cum until the morning. Make your first time something you’re gonna remember.” Tony’s rambling at this point, out of his mind with lust as he watches the pale globes of the boy’s perfect ass shaking as he grabs the lube. He makes quick work of his clothes, fully naked by the time the kid returns to the bed, cock hard and bobbing in the air, fluid beading at the tip, making Peter’s mouth water. He stands there for he doesn’t know how long, drinking in the sight of his dad’s perfect length.

“You keep staring at me like that much longer, gorgeous, and I’m gonna shoot all over my hand. You’re gonna go to sleep with your hole empty, you want that?” Tony’s only half joking, the sheer want in his son’s eyes sending his own arousal skyrocketing.

Peter jumps onto the bed, frantically thrusting the lube into his father’s hands, turning around and getting on all fours, arching his back and pressing his face into the pillows to present his ass. “No daddy, pl-please, please fuck me. I need it, need it so bad.”

Tony pours some lube into his hand, rubbing his hand to warm it up before slowly sinking a finger into the boy, surprised when it sinks to the second knuckle immediately. He hesitantly adds a second finger, not wanting to hurt the boy but needing the confirmation all the same. Like he expected, his second finger sinks in without any resistance. He looks to Peter’s face only to find the boy already watching him. Before he can ask, Peter rushes to explain, “After what happened with the physics teacher, even though it wasn’t much I just felt so dirty and I knew I wanted you to touch me when I came home and the more I thought about it the harder I got and so I checked the side of the door and there was a bottle of lube from that time you and mom had sex in the car that you think I didn’t know about and so I asked Uncle Happy to roll up the partition and fingered myself until I came but don’t worry I didn’t get any on the seats - oof.” He’s cut off with a squeak as Tony slams his mouth down, ready and willing to devour this delectable boy whole.

“Jesus Christ, Pete, if I’d known you were such a slut I would have fucked you the day your mom left. Did you make any sounds? Could Uncle Happy hear you? Did you get off to the idea that Uncle Happy could find out you’re a dirty boy who needs to be fucked by his Daddy?” He scissors his fingers in and out of Peter’s tiny pink hole, adding a third with ease before earnestly fucking him open, getting the boy ready for his cock. “My fingers are so much bigger than yours Petey pie, and I’m up to three. How many did you have shoved up your ass?”

Peter doesn’t hesitate to answer, not willing to risk his daddy pulling his fingers out. “Three fingers and my butt plug, Daddy.” He’s too lost in his own pleasure to realize the effect his words have on his father.

Jesus, just when Tony thinks he has a handle on his lust, the kid catches him off guard and sends him spiraling. He can’t take it any longer, pulling his finger out to quickly lube up his cock and spit into Peter’s hole. He pauses just before entering him, lightly rubbing the head of his cock back and forth across the boy’s entrance, asking “Last chance baby, sure you want your dirty old Daddy to be the one to take your virginity? Be the first one to ruin this perfect pink hole?”

Peter can’t hold it back any longer, letting out a sob at the emptiness of his hole, crying “Yes Daddy, you, only you, please fuck me full I’m so empty, please, need your big cock filling me up, please.”

“Your wish is my command princess,” Tony answers, before grabbing those tiny hips and slamming all the way home. He pauses when he’s fully sheathed, not willing to cause his boy more pain than necessary for his first time. Peter, however, is too blissed out to experience any sort of discomfort, high on the feeling of his daddy’s cock stuffing him full. He begins to process the lack of movement behind him, minutely fucking his hips backwards, begging, “Daddy, mo-move, please move.”

Tony doesn’t hold back after that, slamming into the boy relentlessly, fucking him back and forth on his cock like a toy. Peter takes it, words like daddy, more, please, harder intersperse the sobs wracking his body and the moans pulled from his mouth. Tony stops abruptly and Peter nearly breaks down before he realizes his daddy’s just flipping him over. “God baby, you’re too gorgeous, needed to see your face while I fuck you open, need to see how pretty you look when you cry. That’s it baby, let go, let it all out, cry for your Daddy.” He changes the angle of his thrusts, smirking victoriously when Peter screams, knowing he’s found the sensitive bundle of nerves. “Good job sweetheart, taking Daddy’s dick so well. Found your sweet spot, now that’s it, scream for me, make sure the neighbours know who’s fucking you so good.”

All Peter can do is lie there and take it, barely managing to say “Daddy, ooh, Daddy, I’m, hngg, oh ‘m gonna cum, daddy, gonna cum!”

“Yeah? You close pretty boy? Daddy’s close too. Can you do something for your Daddy?” Peter nods frantically, wanting to do anything that will please his father. “Okay, Daddy wants you to come like this, untouched on his cock. Can you do that for me? Yeah? Good boy, knew you could take it so well, you were made to be fucked. No, don’t close your eyes baby, eyes on me. Need you to know who’s about to give you the best orgasm of your life, that’s it, look me in the eyes and come for me. You wanna know why mommy left me? Because when I was fucking her I’d imagine I was balls deep in this perfect ass. Said your name while i was cumming inside her, wishing it was you instead. Come for Daddy before I fuck my load into your perfect little hole.”

And Peter loses it, eyes blown wide and glassy, full of tears as he screams and his cock spurts cum all the way to his chin, white ropes covering his abs and his chest. He quickly becomes overstimulated, helpless to do anything but lie there and moan as his daddy takes his pleasure from his abused hole. He looks up at Tony, the strain in his face and the rest of his body making it clear that he’s close. Peter wraps his arms around those broad, muscled shoulders, pulling him down until they’re chest to chest. He presses a wet open-mouthed kiss to his dad’s pulse point, swipes his tongue across his earlobe and biting down on it softly before whispering in his ear, “C’mon Daddy, cum for me. Come for your baby boy, fill up my slutty hole, ruin me for anyone else. Wanna feel you, feel you for days, c’mon daddy.” It pushes Tony over the edge, who slams all the way in before letting go, painting his boy white on the inside.

His vision whites out for a second with the intensity of his orgasm, and when he comes to he realizes Peter is carding his fingers through his hair, whispering sweet nothings in his ear. He hauls himself up with a groan, straightening on the bed before Peter snuggles into his side. Tony reaches to pull the boy’s leg up to pull his softening cock out, but the kid keeps it anchored, another idea in mind. “Please, leave it inside Daddy. Wanna wake up like this, with you fucking another load into me, my hole still full with your last, please Daddy.” Peter begs. And how is Tony supposed to say no to anything his baby boy asks for?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
